Lurking in the Pit
image:Lurking.PNG NOTICE: This was supposed to be a videos series but due to complications it is now a story. Story Kahu woke up. he was in some sort of cell. He also noticed he was underwater, and somehow breathing. What the heck was going on? Quickly he used all of power to melt the bars of his cell and journey outside. The water was black, thick, and ugly. What looked like mutated fish swam around. It was then that he turned around and saw hundreds of cells like his own. The two next his cell was shocking in two ways. One: Each one had one of his partners, and two: theyw ere both dead. "Oh, no..." he whispered to himself. Then he saw something big coming. It was probably nasty. Normally Kahu would be ready for battle, but he strangely was not. Awestruck, he swam away to find out what was going on. He had changed! Somehow kahu realized he couldn't stop an opponent that big alone! What had happened to all the anger and rage inside of him? He swam farther and farther away until he reached a stone wall. Looking up, he saw a sealed entrance to the prison he was in. He swam upward, and passed some cells containing dead or mutated occupants. He passed six cells on his way up. As he did, one of the people in the cells called to him. The being was ubviously mutated and looked like he was half shark. he had sharp teeth and was colored white with bloodlike red mixed into its hideous hide. unbeknownst to Kahu, this was Pridak, leader of the Barraki warlords. "Hey you!" yelled pridak. "Huh?" asked Kahu. He suddenly realized he could now speak underwater and could understand what everyone else said. "You got out of your cell!" exclaimed Pridak. "If you help us, we'll reward you greatly!" "No can do," said Kahu. I work alone now. You would just get in my way." Then Kahu went up to the cell and ripped a bar off. He threw into the cell and missed Pridak by centimeters. Then Kahu continued swimming up towards the surface. The life at the supposed bottom of the black sea went on as usual, with fish swimming about and Zyglak lurking for prey. Then, the ground shook, and every living thing that could move cattered and swam away. A large section of the ground was some how pulled from underneath. This was the secret entrance to the pit. Kahu emerged, and darted away. Hydraxon and a squad of 20 Maxilos robots followed. A high speed chase followed. Zipping through rock formations and underwater plants, Kahu was always one step ahead of the law enforcers. They soon were coming up to a big dead end, and Kahu realized he had to time his next move carefully. He made an extremely sharp turn just feet away from the big underwater mountain, and swam up,up, and up, until the water got brighter and brighter. Half the Maxilos robots crashed, but Hydraxon and the other half stopped in time to realize Kahu's next move. "Next time," said Hydraxon. He then swam back to the pit and beckoned for the robots to follow. ****** Blue. Everywhere blue. Then, light. Gasping. Choking. Breathing. Blackness. Kahu woke up. He was surrounded by sand. Trees were all around him, and the sun beat down on him. He was on the shore! Several matoran were on the beach and run up to him. "Are you okay?" asked one. Kahu then realized he somehow knew those matoran! He was home! Kahu was on the southern continent! Kahu later dumped the two matoran carcusses in the sea and wandered into the thick jungle of the Southern continent. At least he could kill things. So, he thought. Lets review. I'm smarter, cleverer, and no longer overconfident rage-filled, or irritated and irritating. With his new found knowledge, Kahu came upon his old village. Matoran went about life as usual. One matoran walked up to Kahu and asked, "Who are you?" "Kahu," replied Kahu. The matoran's eyes were then filled with fear, and Kahu's fist was the last thing he ever saw. "Listen here!" yelled Kahu to the town, holding up the dead, bleeding matoran he just killed. "I am Kahu! You betrayed me, and now you will pay. In other words DIE YOU FUGGING PIGS!" The following night was filled with screams, fire, and blood. Kahu was having a dang good time. Makuta Renegaid flew through the skies, flanked by two Renegade BoM soldiers. They had just arrived on the Southern continent. following a lead about the possible location of Kahu and his team. Renegaid spotted a burning village and quickly figured out it was Kahu, Wenonua and Kiwa's old home. They were betrayed. The village was in flames. It made sense. Renegaid landed, and found Kahu, half covered in other beings' blood and gore. His fists were dripping blood, and he looked like he underwent mutation. Dead matoran lay everywhere, and literally ever building was burning red hot. Renegaid smiled. Kahu was deadlier than ever. He could feel it in his bones. THE END. TO BE CONTINUED IN The Face of Death... Characters *Kahu *Hydraxon *Maxilos robots *Makuta Renegaid *Kahu's team (deceased) *A bunch of Matoran (They all were killed by Kahu) Trivia *This was actually supposed to be a film series but it didn't work out. *The original plan was to have all of Kahu's team survive and try and find the Mask of Life so they could escape. They were to be aided by a Toa of Water and an Av-Matoran criminal, and fight Hydraxon. Obviously that did not happen. *I sort of made a mistake. Kahu never knew he was betrayed by his fellow villagers. So I'll just say that his mutation not makes him smarter, but allows him to realize things much easier than before. So that's how he knew. Got it? Category:Minifig625 Category:Series